Oblivia
Oblivia (忘却の渓谷, Bōkyaku no Keikoku lit. Valley of Oblivion), known as Menisna Valley to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the east of Primordia. Its ruins and structures are left over from another alien race that came to Mira to set up a large fortress, but abandoned it for unknown reasons. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Aar'y Plain BC * Alex Mountains * Basel Lake * Broken Hill BC * Cliffside Camp * Ibra Valley East * Irian Trail * Kevin Mountains * North Coast BC * Oblivia Ingress * Oblivia Ingress BC * River Isle * Victory Rock Landmarks * Aar'y Plain * Big Arch * Butte Ancient Ruins * Dorian Caravan * Ibittsa Desert * Mesa Base * North Coast * Searoar Valley * South Coast * Stoyanov Trail * Twin Arches * Unknown Collapsed Ring * Wane Cave Unexplored Region * Crater Oasis * Great Washington Island Superb View * Blue Hole * Parent-Child Tree Miranium Deposits * FN Site 301 * FN Site 302 * FN Site 303 * FN Site 304 * FN Site 305 * FN Site 306 * FN Site 307 * FN Site 308 * FN Site 309 * FN Site 310 * FN Site 311 * FN Site 312 * FN Site 313 * FN Site 314 * FN Site 315 * FN Site 316 * FN Site 317 * FN Site 318 * FN Site 319 * FN Site 320 * FN Site 321 * FN Site 322 Enemies Minor Enemies * Abyss Levitath * Alba Lepyx * Ancient Progen * Bacchus Scirpo * Bolt Duoguill * Booster Puge * Brother Potamus * Cataract Levitath * Clay Tectinsula * Cleaner Grex * Copper Potamus * Crack Forfex * Crust Tectinsula * Dagger Puge * Drone Mortifole * Glaive Insidia * Grand Evello * Frightening Ictus * Hidden Aldare * Hidden Apis * Hunter Grex * Innocent Ovis * Javelin Insidia * Killer Duoguill * Knight Puge * Lake Falsaxum * Land Forfex * Marnuck Vanguard * Marvel Adsecula * Mortal Simius * Native Saltat * Primal Aprica * Prone Damned * Prone Hawk * Prone Purger * Prone Warrior * Prowler Mepites * Prowler Ovis * Rotten Falsaxum * Sand Forfex * Soil Tectinsula * Spear Pugilith * Strange Adsecula * Stray Mepites * Strike Blatta * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Thunder Duoguill * Toxic Mortifole * Train Armored Suid * Trooper Grex * Vagrant Saltat * Waste Evello * West Suid * White Simius * Wielder Mepites * Wise Aprica * Wise Progen Mission Exclusive Enemies * Fies Pekkar * Marnuck Analyzer * Marnuck Crafter * Qmoeva Divide Tyrants * Assault Model Pugilith * Barnabas, the Despot * Bressole, the Fugitive * Celedonio, the Veteran * Eliane, the Submerged * Hartmut, the Great Calamity * Ludvik, the Unhealthy * Melanya The Tranquil * Squalo, the Quicksand Master * Valerian, the Iron Cutter Story Exclusive Enemies * Platoon Qmoeva * Target Jig Bosses * Arumandaru (Goetia) * Head Qmoeva NPCs * May * Nina * Rickson Gallery XCX-Oblivia-Region-Discovered.png|Oblivia Region discovery Img sp-welcome14L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 02.png|Trekking across Oblivia XCX Exploration 16.png|Driving through Oblivia at night XCX Exploration 17.png|Jumping into a lake Img field02 bou 01.jpg|Statues in Oblivia Img field02 bou 02.jpg|Ruins in Oblivia Img field02 bou 03.jpg|A monster in Oblivia Img field02 bou 04.jpg|Oblivia Cross in Valley of Oblivion.jpg|Cross in Oblivia Weather Lightning damage effects in the Valley.jpg|The party taking damage from lightning strikes Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Oblivia